


Art-for-Fic Prompts

by atomicmayo



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My illustrations for the monthly 'Artwork Fanfic Challenge' on the B7 Horizon Forum - where I draw a thing and people write fic based on the thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 2016

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun, it's interesting, and hey! Drawings! These illustrations are specifically for the B7 Horizon forum's monthly challenge, but I occasionally get fills for them on tumblr as well. Feel free to write something based on them, but please contact me if you do - It's always an honor to know I've inspired somebody! 
> 
> This work will most likely be updated with a new 'chapter' monthly as I produce illustrations for each challenge.


	2. March 2016




	3. April/May 2016




	4. June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an older drawing that I did back in August of 2015!


	5. July 2016




End file.
